


you're the one that i want at the end of the day

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Days, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, its like 2k theres not much to tag, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a really really shitty day, and then he meets Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the one that i want at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post about this on tumblr a while ago and I couldn't fucking resist tbh. Wrote this in two sittings, and its's not beta's at all. I just thought this would be super super cute and maybe its not super fleshed out but the fact that i even had motivation to write something is a miracle in and of itself.
> 
> Title is from 'End of the Day'
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis groans as the sound of his alarm fills the room. He hits the snooze button blindly and rolls over to sleep for just a few more minutes. It’s Friday he’s allowed to sleep in just a little bit. 

The next time Louis wakes up, his phone is vibrating harshly against his bedside table. 

“‘Lo,” he says answering it, and rubbing his left eye.

“Louis, where the fuck are you?” Liam says frantically on the other end.

“What do you mean? It’s like half past seven right now.”

“Mate, it’s nine.”

“What?” Louis says, bewildered. He looks at his clock for the first time, and bolts out of bed. “Fuck. I’m screwed. Please stall. Earliest I can be there is thirty minutes.”

“I’ll try, Louis, but my ass is on the line too if you don’t show up. I helped you get this job. Don’t forget the powerpoint!”

“Yeah, yeah. See you soon.” Louis quickly hangs up, and rushes to his closet.

He’s out of the door in under ten minutes, which is a miracle in and of itself. But Louis has a feeling that this day can only go downhill from here.

\---

By the time Louis gets to the office, it’s nearly ten and he feels like he could murder somebody. He tried hailing a cab for five minutes to no avail. So he ran to the nearest tube station, which would have been fine, but the train he was on was at a standstill for nearly twenty minutes. 

And he really couldn’t resist getting a cuppa from the Costa next to the office. The barista had put fucking sugar in his tea, and if he had the time he would have ordered a new one, but he doesn’t and his job is on the line.

Louis rushes through the lobby and just barely makes it into the lift as the doors close. Liam is waiting for Louis in his cubicle on the seventh floor. 

“Did you stop for tea?” Liam asks incredulously.

“Umm...no?” Louis says taking a sip.

“Un-fucking-believable,” Liam says, throwing his hands up in the air. He somehow manages to knock the tea out of Louis’ hand, causing it to spill all over Louis’ shirt.

“Fuck,” Louis hisses. “That hurts. Fuck. Toilets, now.” Louis makes a beeline for the loo with Liam on his heels. Louis heads for the handicap stall, and doesn’t hesitate to pull Liam in with him.

“I’m so sorry, Lou. I didn’t mean to...” Liam apologizes

“Switch with me,” Louis says, unbuttoning his own shirt.

“What?” Liam looks completely lost.

“If I show up to that meeting with a stained shirt I will for sure get fired. Might I remind you I’m still the new guy. So if you don’t mind, Liam.” Louis looks at him expectantly.

“It won’t fit. Text Zayn, he’s closer to your size.”

“You call your boyfriend. This is your fault.” Louis glares until Liam takes out his phone.Zayn picks up after the first ring.

“Babe, come to the toilets. Louis is having an emergency. Hurry please,” Liam says quickly before hanging up.

“You didn’t even let the man speak.”

“No time,” Liam says. He’s clearly panicking. Louis and Liam hear the bathroom door creak open.

“Liam?” Zayn asks tentatively.

“Here,” Liam whispers loudly, unlocking the stall door for his boyfriend.

“Why are you shirtless, Lou?”

“Because your boyfriend spilt tea on my shirt, and we have a meeting. And because he’s a fucking beefcake I need to switch shirts with you.” Louis answers quickly, making grabby hands at Zayn’s shirt. “There’s no fucking time to argue just give me the damn shirt.”

Zayn hastily unbuttons his shirt and hands it over to Louis, who then puts it on. He hands Zayn his soiled shirt and Zayn puts it on slowly.

“Your a fucking lifesaver, Z. Love you bro,” Louis says before unlocking the door and practically sprinting out of the toilet. Liam gives Zayn a quick peck on the cheek, and a promise of a bathroom blowie later, before following their delirious friend.

“Okay, so you have the powerpoint right?”Liam asks as they power walk to the meeting room.

“Yeah, I’ve got the flash drive,” Louis says patting his breast pocket.

“Good.” Liam replies. 

The powerpoint isn’t on the flash drive. Louis knows he backed it up at least thirty times last night, but it’s just not there. He knows there’s another copy on his laptop, but he was in such a hurry this morning that he completely forgot it. Now Liam and him are screwed because they can’t reschedule the meeting, and they don’t remember the nitty gritty details. 

Louis takes a deep breath before spouting random things he remembers from their slides.

\---

Louis isn’t fired, and considering how terribly the presentation went, that’s all about he can hope for on a day like today. He and Liam stumbled a bit, but they got most of the information across and promised to send everyone copies of the powerpoint later that day. Louis only got a few death glares, and one warning about having technology ready to go from his boss. It could have been so much worse, really.

When Louis goes back to his cubicle, he finds a massive pile of files on his desk. Files that definitely weren’t there before his meeting. He runs his hands through his hair, and lets out a groan. It’s barely noon and he’s already so done for the day. 

Louis spends the rest of his day at his desk, slowly but surely making a dent in the all of the files. He doesn’t even stop too many times to play solitaire in order to de-stress. Briana, the girl that’s been crushing on Louis from day one, stops by multiple times to try and chat. By the third time she comes around he just wants to scream that he’s gay, and she has no chance with him. He doesn't do that though because he’s a better person than that. Louis does drop the fact that he has a blind date with a guy tonight at some point in their conversations, and he hopes she isn’t possibly thick enough to miss that clue.

\---

Louis only ends up staying an hour later than what he normally does. He is so fucking done. He just wants to go the fuck home and drown his sorrows with a bottle of vodka, and a shit ton of takeaway. But he really does have a blind date tonight, not one that he is particularly excited to go to after his craptastic day. However, Louis is not the kind of guy to stand somebody up. So he has to go.

Louis gets home as quickly as possible and freshens up, pulling on a tshirt and a pair of skinny jeans. They’re just going for coffee, and Louis doesn’t remember the name of this friend Liam and Zayn are trying to hook him up with, but he can’t be arsed to care.

Louis looks at his phone and realizes he should already be at Cafe Nero, and now he’s gonna look like the one standing this guy up. Louis gets to there only twenty minutes late, and he’s expecting to apologize profusely to this guy. He looks around the small store, but doesn’t see anybody who looks like they are waiting for someone. 

That’s the final straw for Louis. This day has just been entirely too much for him, and he might drink two bottles of vodka now. Yeah that sounds pretty good to him. 

Louis turns to leave, but stops when he sees the gorgeous man behind the counter. Louis has never really been one to believe in love at first sight, but he might now. It sounds cliched, but he is absolutely drawn to this fucking boy. He’s got these green eyes, and what looks to be curly hair, but he can’t really tell because it’s in a bun. Louis walks towards the counter, without even realising what he’s doing. The man, Harry, according to his nametag, is looking at Louis expectantly.

“What?” Louis asks, shaking his head to clear it a bit.

“I said, ‘What can I get you?’” Harry laughs. And fuck he’s got dimples too. Louis has always been a sucker for dimples. That laugh though, Louis wants to hear that laugh for the rest of his life if this beautiful boy lets him.

“Your number would be great,” Louis replies. Which is...surprising to say the least, he doesn’t normally say cheesy things like that. Louis’ doesn’t even know this guy, he could be a serial killer for all he knows. He’s pretty sure serial killers don’t have dimples though.

“I have a better idea,” Harry says. “I get off in thirty minutes. And it looks like you’ve had the kind of day where you need something a hell of alot stronger than coffee.”

“Yeah, okay. The...um, pub? A few doors over?” Why the hell is Louis’ brain not working properly?

“Sound great.” Harry says sincerely, “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Louis.”

“Louis. I like it.” Harry smiles. “See you soon, Louis.”

“Yeah, you too, Harry,” Louis responds nervously.

Louis leaves the cafe quickly, before he can embarrass himself any further. The pub is surprisingly quiet for a Friday, but then again it’s not even nine. Louis buys himself a vodka and coke to calm his nerves; he really doesn’t feel like getting stood up twice in one night, that would just be sad. He decides to sit at the bar so Harry will definitely see him. He spends the next thirty minutes alternating between Twitter and Facebook to distract himself, so he’s not be the uber creepy guy staring at people as they walk in. (It doesn’t really work.) When the clock strikes nine, Louis gives up all pretenses of trying to look busy. He doesn’t have to stare at the door for long before Harry walks in. Harry smiles widely as he makes his way to the bar.

“This seat taken?” Harry asks jokingly.

“Only by you,” Louis replies, gesturing for Harry to sit. He does. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“I can get the first one. I don’t mind,” Harry says.

“No, no I insist.” Louis flags down the bartender. “I will have another, and my friend will have a...”

“Sex on the Beach,” Harry says sweetly.

“Interesting choice.” Louis says as the bartender starts to make their drinks.

“It’s really good, and gets me drunk much faster,” Harry answers defensively, his body tensing up ever so slightly.

“I wasn’t criticizing you by any means,” Louis says sincerely. Harry relaxes as soon as the words are out of Louis’ mouth.

“Most of my dates will say something, just a little jab usually about how it’s ‘girly’ or whatever.” Harry replies sheepishly, playing with one of his many rings. Louis isn’t prone to violence, but he seriously wants to hurt anyone who has ever criticized Harry in any way.

“Well I think those people are fucking idiots and don’t know what they’re missing out on,” Louis replies.

“Well you don’t really know what you’re missing out on either,” Harry arches his eyebrows.The bartender sets their drinks down and walks away.

“Then I propose a toast,” Louis says as he grabs his drink. “To not missing out on whatever this is.” Louis raises his glass expectantly. Harry stares at him in disbelief. Louis thinks he might’ve already messed this thing up, before Harry raises his glass too.

“To not missing out,” Harry says with a smile as their glasses clink together. 

\---  
Two Years Later  
\---

“Sorry I’m late,” Harry calls into the flat as he toes of his shoes

“No problem, babe.” Louis asks from the couch and pausing FIFA. “What kept you anyway?”

“You wouldn’t believe the day I had.” Harry plops himself down next to Louis. “First, we were out of milk which I don’t know how but you of all people know how essential milk is for a cup of tea. Then the main oven broke down, and like every other batch was burnt in the crappy oven. And we had so many orders. Niall called in sick. Again.. And I don’t wanna talk about it, just need to take my mind off of the incredibly shitty day I had.” Harry rubs his temples.

“How about our favorite pub?” Louis suggests.

“I don’t wanna go out,” Harry whines.

“It’ll be fun. C’mon Hazza. We haven’t been in ages.”

“Fine,” Harry concedes, because Louis usually gets what he wants.

“Good. Go freshen up, you’ll feel better.”

Thirty minutes later Louis and Harry are at the pub they first met at two years ago. Louis opens the door, and lets Harry go through first. Harry is surprised to see a lot of people he knows there; all of his employees are there, including Niall, all of his friends. Even his mum and sister are there, and he knows they would never come to such a dodgy place. As Harry looks more closely he realises he knows everyone in the pub. All of his and Louis’ close friends and family are here. 

Harry turns around quickly to see if Louis is just as confused as he is right now. But Louis is nowhere to be seen.

“Down here, babes,” Louis says mockingly. Harry’s breath catches in his throat, because Louis is on one knee and there’s a small box in his hand. Tears start welling up in Harry’s eyes before he’s fully processed what’s happening.

“Before you answer, I have a few things to say. We met two years ago in this pub, I mean we met a few doors down, but this is better. And I really wanted to do this on our two year anniversary, but you would’ve expected that, you big romantic sap. Anyways, I met you after the worst possible day someone could’ve had. Much like you did today.” Harry lets out a watery chuckle.

“I walked into that cafe for a blind date I didn’t want, and instead I met you. You instantly turned my day around. And I know I’ve told you this before, but you really did make that day the best day of my life. Because you coming into my life outweighs all those crappy things that I can’t even remember anymore. You’re still here and I want you to be here for the rest of my life.

“Harry Styles, will you marry me?” Louis asks, hopefully, as if there was even a sliver of a chance he might say no.

“Yes, of course,” Harry practically sobs. All of their friends and family cheer as Louis stands up and puts the ring on Harry’s finger. Harry immediately pulls Louis in for a semi-chaste kiss.

“You know what today is?,” Harry asks as he rests his forehead against Louis’.

“What?” Louis replies with a grin.

“The second best day of my life.” Louis pulls back to look and Harry better

“And what day is the first? I’d be offended if today didn’t already claim that spot.”

“You really think the day of our wedding doesn’t already trump today?”

“You’ve got me there,” Louis replies as he pulls Harry in for a much dirtier kiss than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leaves kudos and comments plz! 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.larryleveledthefuckup.tumblr.com)


End file.
